Only Forever
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: How long is one willing to wait for the man of her dreams? For Emily, Only Forever.
1. Chapter 1

First shot at a Criminal Minds story so please be nice (: I started with a one-shot to see how it goes over.

********************************************************************DEMILY***********

_**Only Forever**_

Today was a rare day for the agents of the BAU. They were all cooped up in the office, with no case in site. For the universe, this was something good. For the agents, this meant desk work, which none of them were fond of.

"You should go for him" JJ insisted, throwing my own words back at me. Unlike her relationship with Will though, I wasn't going to be as easily manipulated. When I suggested she make a move on Will, there was no risk involved. It was clear they had a thing for each other. Not to mention, they didn't work with each other every day. Nor were they counting on the other to have their back in the field.

Yeah, there was no tangled web, red flags, or tape to cut through to get their relationship up off the ground. It would take more than a simple nudge from a friend to get me to cross that line.

I tossed the magazine I was looking at down on my desk. "Go for who?" I played innocent.

"You know who." She rolled her eyes. "You're single, he's single." She pushed.

"Is that all you got?" I laughed at her technique, well lack thereof. "Reid is single. My 60 year old next door neighbor is single." I countered.

"Yes, but do you fantasize about doing the horizontal hokey pokey with either of them like you do Derek?" She asked, her lips curling up into a smile.

I sat up straight in my seat, casually scanning the room to make sure no one was close by to eavesdrop. "You know, I think I'm going to skip the next Girls Night Out." I bluffed.

Since JJ was pregnant with her second child, she couldn't drink. Instead, she bought drinks for Pen and me, getting us all liquored up and ready to spill our secrets. On our last outing, I may have mentioned a thing or two about my partner that I was growing to regret.

She saw right through me, however. "You wouldn't. If you didn't vent to me and Penelope, I think your head would explode."

She was right. I did feel a little bit better about my crush on Derek now that it wasn't only my secret to keep. "You know me so well."

"I know, I do. That's why I know you would never go for your 60 year old neighbor. I've met him, he's not very attractive, nor is he really nice. Could you imagine him naked?" She suggested, causing us both to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You girls seem to be in a good mood." Morgan interrupted. He was now leaning against my desk, half sitting. He had on his gym shorts, and a tight muscle tee. I could smell his cologne, sending me into a tailspin. He obviously hadn't worked out yet. He smelled too clean, making me wonder what he was doing over her.

"Well, we were." I teased, pulling myself together.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was looking for a sparing partner?" He asked, looking directly at me, almost challenging me. And there it was.

His gaze was always so intense. It captivated me. It was always an internal fight with myself not to get lost in his charm.

"Well, as much as I'd love to, little mini me here prevents me from doing all the fun stuff." JJ sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. "But Emily, would love to. She was just telling me how bored she was."

She offered me up so quickly, throwing me to the dogs. Or in the case, dog.

I shot a look at my so called best friend.

"That's great! See you in ten. Hope you're ready for a workout, Princess!" Morgan smiled, jogging off in the direction of the gym.

I gave her my best 'what were you thinking' look. "Thanks Jayje. I'll remember this, as soon as my little niece or nephew is out of you, watch yourself."

"Look at it this way, now you literally _can_ get all your built up frustration out on Morgan." She chuckled, happy with herself.

I grabbed my go bag, and made my way to the gym. Rather than drag it out, I quickly changed and met Morgan on the mats. He was just a friend, a work friend. I could get through a 30 minute workout with him. I think.

"You ready for me, Princess?" He teased, dancing on his feet.

More than you know, I thought to myself. While out loud I asked, "The real question is, are you ready for me, Charming?"

"Alright, alright. Let's see what you got!" He encouraged, going for a hit.

I managed to block his punch, twisting his hand behind his back, drawing us closer together. Our chests were pressed together, and I prayed he thought my heart was racing from the adrenaline, and not anything else.

"Playing dirty, I see." He grinned, his eyes dropped to my lips. He had me right where he wanted me, he had to know that. Times like these made me question if he had ever thought of me as more than a friend.

Before I knew it, I was on my back. He was straddling my waist, pinning me to the floor.

Now, I was sure that was on purpose. He distracted me, and he knew it.

"And you accuse me of playing dirty?" I huffed, unsure of how I was going to get out of this, while secretly hoping I wouldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess." He grinned, flashing me his signature smile.

I squirmed beneath him. He was strong, much stronger than me. Getting him off of me wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't impossible.

"Do you want children, Morgan?" I asked, positioning my knee just so. Yeah, two could play this game, and I planned on winning.

"Alright, alright, you got me." He laughed, letting go of my arms, holding his hands up in the air, surrendering. What a rookie mistake.

I took the opportunity to flip us, only he was expecting it. Suddenly I found myself being cradled like a baby, my arms locked and pressed into his chest. I was got again.

"Do you want children, Emily?" He asked, in a much more serious tone then I had. He only called me by my first name to get my attention, or when he was being genuine.

Well, he had my full attention now. He was staring at me so intently, I couldn't look away. My mind was racing. Did I want children? Or did I want his children? Before I knew what was happening, his face bent closer to mine. His lips were mere centimeters from mine.

"Guys, we got a case." JJ interrupted.

As quickly as it almost was, it wasn't. He pulled his head away, sat me down on my feet, and straightened us both to an upright position.

"I'll be in the bullpen in fifteen." Derek assured her, heading off to the men's locker room.

I hadn't realized I was staring after him, until I heard JJ clear her throat, drawing my attention to my very amused friend.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Just me kicking Morgan's ass." I lied, knowing it was useless. Even if she hadn't walked in on us, she was a trained profiler.

"Are you sure about that? It looked to me like Morgan had you right where he wanted. Right where _you_ wanted." She egged me on.

"It can wait." I assured her, heading off to the locker room for a quick shower. "Only forever." I mumbled to myself.

I showered, and cleaned up fast. Changing back into my work attire, ready to meet the team for the debriefing.

"You never did answer me."

I turned around to find Derek perched against the wall, clearly waiting for me.

"About what?" I asked. Of course, he wanted to get into it now when we were expected elsewhere.

He laughed, "You're a bad liar, Princess."

"I don't know." It was a half-truth. I had always thought I would be a mother, wanted to be. But as there birthday candles started to add up, I realized they just weren't in the cards for me.

"You don't know if you're a bad liar, or?" He pushed.

"Derek, I'm thirty-five. I just figured if kids were supposed to be a part of my life, they would be by now?" I admitted.

"I want kids." He divulged, heading off to the meeting room. He stopped for a minute, and turned back, "And I want you."

********************************************************************DEMILY***********

This story was inspired by Demi Lovato's Only Forever. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, your kind words mean everything to me!

********************************************************************DEMILY***********

The latest case had just wrapped up, and the girls were on their way to happy hour. This one had been a tough one. A child had been kidnapped, and they thought for sure he was going to turn up dead. By some miracle though, they were able to find him just in time and reunite him with his family. While the children before him weren't so lucky, the team was grateful they were at least able to save him. Cases with children though, always hit the team hard, hence the girls night out.

"I don't know what I would do if someone took my babies." JJ cried, holding on to her stomach protectively.

"Oh, Peaches, you know we would never let that happen." Penelope promised, resting a hand over hers.

"I know. I just want to go hug Henry and never let him go." She sniffled.

"Jayje, do you want us to take you home?" I offered, trying to signal the bartender over for our check. We had only been there for a half hour, but I had scotch at home to drown my sorrows.

"No, no, I'm fine. Will is with him, I know he's safe. It's just hard. These cases are always so hard." She wiped away her tears. "I'd get a new profession before either of you start thinking about having a family."

"You know, Kevin wants kids. He keeps asking me, 'When are you going to be ready?' and I just don't know." Penelope admitted. She was on her third drink, having chugged the first two. Which was right about the time that she started getting chatty.

I was on my second, it would take at least two, maybe three more before I would start spilling secrets.

As if reading my mind, JJ ordered another round. She inhaled deeply, turning to our friend, "Pen, I had no idea."

"At least you're not pushing 35, and your maybe something of a crush is pressuring you to pop out a baby." I scuffed. Or not, maybe two was my lucky number tonight. Then again, this had been eating me up for past seven days, and I wanted advice.

Penelope was lost. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Gee, I think I've opened a can of worms. Derek told you he wanted to have kids?" JJ deduced.

"More specifically, _your_ kids?" Penelope asked, on the edge of her seat waiting for my response.

"Earlier this week. We were working out together, thanks to our good friend Jayje might I add, and I told him to get off of me if he wished to have kids. I was only joking, but he took it to a whole other level. He said he wants kids, and he wants me." I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding. It was nice to finally tell the girls, even nicer to finally have a sounding board for advice. I finished my drink, moving on to the next which arrived just on time.

I heard JJ tell the bartender to keep them coming, while slipping him a twenty dollar bill. I chose to ignore it though. I would have done the same things if the tables were turned, I'm sure.

"Emily that's great! You two would have such beautiful babies!" Penelope gushed, already picturing what our children would look like.

"How could we possibly procreate when we haven't even really spoken in a week?" I pouted. Sometimes I didn't like not sober Emily. I hated being vulnerable, which of course made me drink more.

"He did say he wanted you right?" JJ encouraged.

"Yes, and then utter silence on the subject." I reminded her.

"Well, we were busy on a case." Penelope pointed out, ever the defender of Derek Morgan.

"So, Kevin wants to have a baby?" I asked, turning the conversation back on her.

"Does anyone else find this a little weird?" JJ asked, then to clarify, "I mean that the _guys_ are the ones pushing for babies and commitment?"

"Definitely. I for one, never thought my chocolate Adonis would want to settle down. Let alone want to repopulate." Penelope admitted. "But, I can see why a certain vixen could change his mind."

"I would just like to point out that I totally called this a month ago." JJ

I rolled my eyes, "You said we would end up in bed together, not that Derek would propose children."

"Potato, patato." She shrugged.

"Can we talk about something else? Like Penelope." I suggested, ready to drop the subject and get the heat off of me.

"Well, we know Derek wants to have kids. But do you Emily?" Penelope asked, completely ignoring me.

"Do you Penelope?" I countered, not backing down.

"Touché." She laughed. "In all seriousness, I love Kevin, I really do, but I just don't know if we're there yet. We've only be seeing each other for a little over a year. We talked about getting married, but instead just moved in with each other. One of us can always move out, you can't take back a baby."

"So that's what you're really scared about? Kevin leaving you and then suddenly you're a single mom." I realized.

"I don't know, maybe?" She sighed.

JJ broke the silence, "You know, when I was pregnant with Henry there was a part of me that worried I was going to be raising a baby on my own. Will and I lived in different states, and we hadn't been together that long."

"Yeah, but look how that turned out for you, your life is a fairytale." Pen pointed out, taking another sip of her drink.

"Fairytale, my ass!" She laughed. "Will and I made it this far because we work at our marriage, because we both _want_ it to work."

"Do you want it to work with Kevin?" I asked, pushing all of the hard questions tonight.

"I do. I really, really do." She gushed.

"You know, we started having 'girls night out' to decompress and forget about life for a minute. When did they become so serious?" I questioned, laughing as I finished off my fourth drink of the night. Or was it fifth? I might have lost track.

"You know, you're right. This calls for shots!" JJ grinned, waiving the bartender over.

She ordered six shots of tequila, I gave her my best 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Who's going to drink all of those?" Pen asked, equally concerned for her liver as I was mine.

"You and Em, of course. It's only three each." She assured us.

"This coming from the woman who isn't drinking." I teased.

"One each wasn't good enough? You had to order three?" Pen questioned, staring at the shot glasses in front of us.

"One for you, one for Emily, one for me, one for the baby, and one each for luck." She explained, as she passed the drinks around.

"To us then, Pen." I raised my glass, licked the salt off the rim and took the shot, finishing it with the lime.

"To, baby LaMontagne." She continued. Again, we clinked our glasses together, repeating steps one, two, and three.

"And, what exactly do I need luck for?" I asked, grabbing my last one.

Pen froze with her glass inches from her lips. "Derek Morgan."

"To Derek Morgan!" I cheered, already familiar with the burn as the tequila made its way down my throat.

I felt a presence behind me, just as two masculine hands clasped the bar stool I was sitting on.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Derek's voice rang in my ear.

"I- What are you doing here?" I questioned, caught off guard.

Penelope shrugged, just as surprised to see him as I was. JJ, on the other hand, hung her head guiltily and was suddenly very interested in the club soda in front of her.

"A little birdy called me, and said you could use a ride home." He replied.

"I could have just as easily gotten an Uber." I forced a smile, reminding myself you cannot hit a pregnant woman.

"But then I'd have to wait a whole two days before seeing you again." He whispered against my ear, waking my nether region.

I swallowed, "I see."

"Well, this was great, but I should really get going. Pen, you ready?" JJ asked, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Sure thing, Peaches." She hopped down from her place at the bar. "Emily, you call me tomorrow morning so I know you're okay. Ya know, unless you're preoccupied. Then just shoot me a text." She winked.

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered to JJ, or so I thought. The snort coming out of Derek's mouth made me wonder just how quiet I actually was.

"You ready, Princess?" Derek asked me, waving goodbye to our friends exiting the bar.

"As I ever will be." I attempted to get out of my chair, and slipped, crashing into Morgan.

He caught me, of course. Was his body always this hard? It felt nice. Very nice. My legs twitched, thinking of all the things I wanted to do that body.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink?" He laughed, steadying me. One hand went around my waist, while the other was holding my hand, supporting me up.

"I'm fine, really. I can walk." I assured him, pulling away, trying to put some space between us. I liked the idea of him holding on to me way too much. His arms wrapped around my body supporting me, leaving me to wonder what else they could do.

"Humor me." He insisted, pulling me back up against him.

Deciding it was a losing battle, I let him win this one. Leaning on him for support, and for my own personal pleasure.

He led me outside, over to his mustang where he proceeded to open the door for me and help me get inside. Once he was sure I was out of harm's way, he closed the door and made his way over to the drivers seat. He reached over to buckle me, making me wonder just how drunk he thought I was. My heart was racing, in a constant fear, shock, and wonder if he was going to kiss me. He was close enough, all he had to do bend his head a little to the right.

He didn't. Instead, he started the car and proceeded to make his way to my address. We didn't talk as he drove to my apartment. It was short distance, only ten minutes away. But in those ten minutes I couldn't help but imagine all the things I wanted to do to him, and have done to me. It was a nice night out, yet I felt as if I was burning up.

The car stopped, we were outside of my place now. Before I could move, he was out of the car and opening my door for me.

"You know, I'm not an invalid." I reminded him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, speaking for him, "Humor me, right?" I teased.

He had been to my apartment before, so he knew his way to it. It was a little odd actually, to have someone else lead you to your home.

"Can I trust that you'll be okay to see yourself inside?" He asked, once we reached my door.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" I flirted, or at least hoped it came across that way.

He chuckled, and held his hand out for my keys. I happily obliged, not quite ready to say goodbye yet.

"Tell me, do you still want to kill JJ?" He asked, entering my personal space once we were inside.

I was backed up against the wall in my entryway. JJ was the last thing on my mind.

"Depends." I bit my lower lip, my eyes dropping to his.

"On?" He asked. His hands were on my arms, drawing light circles.

"This."

And then I did something I never thought I would do. I made a move on Derek Morgan. More importantly, I made a move on my partner.

Our lips pressed together, and I was lost. Just like that. Without really thinking what I was doing, my hands instinctively went to grab his back. He kissed me back eagerly, cupping my face. My body felt as if it was on fire. He moved his hands to my waist, wrapping themselves around my body. They were strong, demanding, and right where I wanted them.

My nails dug into his shoulders. Before I could stop myself, a moan escaped my mouth. Letting Derek aware of just how much he was affecting me.

"Emily," He paused, resting his forehead against mine.

"Now you wanna talk?" I sighed, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

He pulled away from me, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, trying to read me.

"Don't do that." I warned him. "Don't try and profile me."

I pushed against him, freeing myself from his grasp, and headed to my kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, offering one to him as well, which he took.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked, referring to my last comment.

"You told me you want children, wanted me, and then suddenly went mute." I tried to keep my composure calm, so as not to show him just how much it irritated me.

"Emily, I put myself out there. I was expecting you to do the same." He reasoned.

"Oh." I felt my face get hot. I was an idiot. "Well, we were on a case." I admitted lamely, twirling my bottle cap in my hand.

He reached out and stopped me, causing me to look up at him. "Well we aren't now. So tell me Emily Prentiss, what do you want?" He questioned.

********************************************************************DEMILY***********

Thanks for reading!


End file.
